Only To Them
by Kalika
Summary: Frodo's, Sam's, and Gollum's thoughts as they work to complete the quest.
1. Only to Them

Declaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and make no money from this.  
  
Summary: My take on what Frodo thought and felt during the quest  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Only To Them  
by Kalika  
  
Cold, dark, and alone.  
My burden grows ever heavier.  
Strong and hard as the mountain  
I must be lest my will desert me.  
  
Lives hang still in the balance.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
Faces I have never seen  
And that never have seen me,  
Wait unknowingly for the outcome  
As cold fear clouds my mind.  
  
Lives hang week to the threads of fate.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
And slowly I trudge onwards.  
Never shall my life be the same.  
My life belongs not to me,  
But to those who wait unknowingly.  
  
Lives hang heavy on my burden.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
Low now hangs my head.  
Forward my path lies.  
But "back" my being does cry.  
Alone, I stop and weep.  
  
Lives hang still and unmoving.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
A companion I may have,  
But truly I am alone.  
This quest belongs to me.  
I have no choice in this.  
  
Lives hang cold on my conscience.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
My heart is weak and despairing.  
Too much, is this, for one  
So weak and unworthy.  
Why did fate deal me these cards?  
  
Lives hang hard on my hands.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
Forwards I crawl.  
The end is in sight.  
The Unknowns haunt my thoughts;  
May they live and have peace.  
  
Lives hang clear in my mind.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
My task is finished.  
The cold and dark come.  
It seems I know the Unknowns, finally,  
But now they will never know me.  
  
My life I cannot save.  
My responsibility is to them;  
Only to them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Note: This was a separate document before but I decided to join it with  
it's two companion pieces as chapters. Next up is Sam. 


	2. Only to Him

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters  
and receive no money for this work.  
  
Note: This is my take on Sam's thoughts as he accompanies Frodo on his  
quest.  
  
---------------------  
  
Only To Him  
By Kalika  
  
Though my heart cries out for home  
I will go unto my death.  
Wise and strong, it's true,  
But no one should suffer alone.  
  
I follow close and watching.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
No pause, no break though he is fading.  
Not long may we stop and rest.  
Always onwards, always walking  
To darkness and certain danger.  
  
I follow cold and tired.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
Dark, dark the world does seem.  
A curtain on my mind.  
Slow going now, of course,  
For weary we do become.  
  
I follow hard and supportive.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
Weary and cold am I,  
Thought never will I stop.  
The land itself opposes us.  
Can ever we travel unhindered?  
  
I follow observant and careful.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
The enemy dogs our steps.  
Sheltered we must be,  
For if they do not pass us by  
All hope shall be lost.  
  
I follow dutiful and loving.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
I guard and watch closely.  
None shall approach.  
His safety is my duty  
And I will not fail.  
  
I follow quiet and hidden.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
Too close. A moments passing  
Brings short-lived relief and joy.  
Again and always forward,  
Though with more haste them before.  
  
I follow swift and softly.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
Now done and gone  
This quest may be.  
For us safety is not assured,  
Though the world now is free.  
  
I will follow to darkness and silence.  
My responsibility is to him;  
Only to him.  
  
------------------------------------  
Note: This was a separate document before but I decided to join it with  
it's two companion pieces as chapters. Next up is Gollum's POV. 


	3. Only to It

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. I  
receive no money for this work.  
  
Summary: This poem is my take on how Gollum must have felt while leading  
Sam and Frodo.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Only To It  
By Kalika  
  
Nice, nice and helpful.  
But they trust me not.  
I lead and they follow  
Always wary and watchful.  
  
I pine and I crave.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
Sleep. Sleep,  
In wary restlessness,  
Not true but feigned,  
To trap and snare.  
  
I desire and I wish.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
Hungry. Always hungry.  
Harsh land and air  
Does obscure the path.  
On and on we push.  
  
I fear and I wonder.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
Closer to him we draw.  
Despair ever closes  
Upon the heels of hope.  
It cannot be protected.  
  
I lead and I worry.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
Failure follows haunting.  
Every thought and word.  
Forward lies our doom  
And the doom of all.  
  
I sneak and I plot.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
So close yet so far.  
My precious will be lost  
By these.these  
Hated creatures  
  
I will take and shall lose.  
My responsibility is to it;  
Only to it.  
  
---------------------  
Note: This was a separate document before but I decided to join it with  
it's two companion pieces as chapters. 


End file.
